We Ride
by Nozomi-sama
Summary: Getting his car fixed was his main concern. The hot car mechanic was just a bonus. NaruSasu.


mechanic!Sasuke has been bugging me of late, so I just had to write this. Can't you imagine how sexable he would be as a car mechanic? Drool-tastic, people, drool-tastic! xD

Hey, whoever can guess where I got the name for NaruNaru's car get a prize! So, guess away.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

-  
-

**We Ride**

-  
-

At the garage he usually takes his baby to, the car mechanics are buff, dirty-mouthed, greased-up guys and fit, spitfire-tongued, dirty (but flower-scented) chicks. They say the new guy is different but damn good at his job. Naruto is uncertain about letting the guy touch his baby. At first. When he lays eyes on the guy, however, it's a completely different story.

The first thing he notices is the flat, pale stomach. Instead of the usual gray jumpsuit that goes with the job, the new guy's uniform consists of a bandana, cargos pants, and a belly shirt. Blue eyes drink in the sight of the stomach that he will see in his fantasies for weeks to come, ears turning redder and redder. Uchiha Sasuke is attractive even under the grease stains, the tattoos, and the ear piercings. The mechanic smirks a bitch-please-I-know-I'm-sexy smirk that makes the blond's stomach lurch unexpectedly.

"Sweet car you got there. She got a name?" Sasuke asks, gesturing with a wrench at his baby.

"Uh…um…" Naruto has to stop and think hard for a long moment. "…Er…Nona. Sorry, I couldn't think of it for a second there. Wow, I feel smart now." All the blood rushing elsewhere makes it difficult to think, after all. Pink heat rises to his tan cheeks. Laughing, the mechanic turns away to begin working on the car.

‡ ‡ ‡

The way Sasuke works on cars should be illegal. When he leans over under the hood, he allows Naruto a view of his ass that is to die for, his cargos slipping low enough on his narrow hips to show a thin strip of his boxers, the tribal tattoo inked on his lower back peeking out just above the waistband. Fingers are deft as they stroke the innards of the car, bangs framing his face in a way that is effortlessly cool, beads of sweat that the bandana doesn't soak up trickling down the side of his face. And the pink tongue sticking out just slightly from between his lips, in a habit of concentration, is almost unbearable.

Sasuke is excellent at making Nona purr with pleasure. It makes Naruto want to make _him_ purr with pleasure. He wants him on the hood of that car. He wants his clothes off, wants to see those silky strands of hair without the bandana, wants that pretty tongue shoved down his throat…

Needless to say, wet dreams involving his car mechanic and cold showers in the morning have become routine.

‡ ‡ ‡

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

The question flies out of his mouth one day without his consent. Sasuke wipes his hands on a rag as he gives the blond a considering look that has his hopes flying high. "What?"

Boom. The hopes crash to the ground. Who is he kidding anyway? He is way out of his league (of all people, a _car mechanic_ is out of his league). Doubtlessly, he would have rejected him if the question had come out coherently. Naruto shakes his head. "Uh, nothing. I was…erm…yeah, it's nothing."

This answer seems to satisfy Sasuke enough. He goes on to explain some of the repairs he has made on Nona. Naruto watches his lips but hears not a single word that falls from them. Damn sexy bastard. "And so she's all fixed," he finishes, tossing the keys to the blond without turning around. Damn sexy, talented bastard.

Naruto turns to leave, feeling more ridiculously turned on then when he first entered the garage, the red color rushing to his face. "Oi, Uzumaki," the cool, smirking voice calls from behind him. Crushing his hopes before they can get too high, he faces the other male warily. Is he going to call him on his obvious attraction or, even worse, his obvious desire? "Aren't you forgetting something?" the car mechanic inquires, jerking a thumb in the direction of the blond's precious Nona.

At this Naruto's face turns redder. Sasuke only snickers and saunters off. Blue eyes follow the swing of his hips and the stride of his long legs. Damn sexy, talented, hot as hell bastard.

‡ ‡ ‡

The next day, as he is taking a seat in his car, Naruto notices a slip of paper stuck on his dashboard. Huh. How odd. Snatching the little piece of paper up, the blond reads it. Then reads it three more times before finally allowing himself a grin. "Yes! I am Uzumaki Naruto and I rock!" he crows triumphantly, tucking the paper away in the pocket of his jeans.

In a neat, cursive handwriting that is unexpected for a car mechanic, the note read: 'Call me.' A seven-digit phone number followed it.

‡ ‡ ‡

A message is waiting on his answering machine when Sasuke gets home. He tosses his keys into a drawer, changes clothes, then plays the message. Naruto's bright, exuberant voice rings through the small apartment, his confidence underlined with a hint of nerves and an obvious blush. "Hey, Sasuke. It's Naruto. Three words. You. Are. Fucking. Sexy. Let's go out," a pause of laughter. "Oh, wait. That was more than three words. Shit. Aren't I a genius? Uh…yeah…um, I'm hanging up now. By the way…what're you wearin'?"

That blond. Laughter warms his lips, as it frequently does when Naruto speaks. Sasuke immediately calls back. Faintly disappointed to get the answering message, he leaves a reply. "Hey, dobe. Meet me at the garage at four tomorrow. Bring Nona."

Sasuke pauses, a sly smirk flitting on to his lips. "Oh yeah, and I'm not wearing anything. Bye."

‡ ‡ ‡

They meet a few minutes past four, in front of the garage. Naruto honks the horn. Out comes Sasuke, looking like a million bucks even in dark jeans, a tee stamped with the name of a band, and ratty converse sneakers. He feels overdressed in his nice, fresh out of the laundry clothes. Once they are both settled in the car, one suppressing the urge to mentally undress the other with his eyes and the other fiddling with the radio dial, they are off.

With no real destination in mind, the two of them drive around endlessly, the car radio leaking music in every direction, wind roaring in through the open windows. They sing along to the songs they know and the songs they love to hate. They talk about unimportant things that maintain value in their lives: cars, favorite ice cream flavors, the pros and cons of bondage sex.

"Have you ever done it on the hood of a car?" Sasuke asks suddenly, bringing up the topic with the ease, not a single hitch appearing in his side of the conversation.

Naruto turns red again. Can the mechanic read his mind or something? Has he been spying on his fantasies? "I want to," he admits. Several significant details are omitted in this statement. He keeps things vague in order to stop his hopes from skyrocketing (as they do every time Sasuke leans over to adjust the volume).

All he needs to hear are the magic words from his lips. "Let's do it, then. Now."

Soon Nona is parked in the middle of nowhere, a nowhere shrouded in the shade of trees, myriad fragments of still lingering light reflecting off her red paint, the breeze gently tickling the air. On her hood, Naruto and Sasuke are going at it with vicious energy. And, like during those nights when the car mechanic visited him in his dreams, they have their tongues thrashing in each other's mouths, hands trailing boldly all over, a tangle of fingers and legs and bodies and hair.

Afterward, they only lay flat out on their backs to watch the sun set. Countless bands of warm color fade into the darkness of the night sky. They remain there long into the night, pointing out the animals they see among the stars.

‡ ‡ ‡

Sometimes, when Sasuke works at the garage, Naruto swings by to watch. He notices that Sasuke always wears the same ratty converse with his cargos and bandanas and belly shirts, notices how delicate the mechanic's wrists look but also know how far those same wrists can flick a wrench in his direction, notices that the studs and rings that usually clutter his ear stay off on days when he is upset. One day he blurts this all out, unable to contain it for any longer.

At first the mechanic looks startled, startled that Naruto, of all people, would notice such details, startled by the sudden self-conscious feeling in his chest. Then he gives a nonchalant shrug. "I'm surprised that you notice those things. It's nice to see that you don't always think with your dick."

"What are you talking about? I always think with my dick," the blond scoffs, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Sasuke smiles, shakes his head, hunches back over his work.

‡ ‡ ‡

As the weeks flow into each other, Sasuke's things become permanent fixtures in Naruto's car. He leaves the cup from his fast food meal in the cup holder. Puts a box of his crap in the trunk and forgets about it. And had unintentionally left his shoes and jeans in the back of the car for a week on one occasion, when they had made love in the backseat of the car. Nona is what brought them together in the first place. They both adore that car.

The day the car gets crushed in a freak accident is a bad one. Naruto throws a fit. Sasuke attempts to comfort him but to no avail. The insurance agent finds himself scared out of his mind when he has to face the enraged blond. He squeaks his way through the whole affair, glad when it is over and done with. Naruto, of course, remains depressed for the rest of the month despite his boyfriend's attempts to cheer him up.

Being as stubborn an ass as usual, Naruto refuses to buy himself another car. Instead he uses the public transit system to get around. And, one day, upon finding several empty tubs of ice cream in the blond's trash, Sasuke simple throws his hands up in the air in exasperation and decides something must be done.

‡ ‡ ‡

"Dobe, come down to the garage."

Naruto scowls at his phone. Well, what if he just wants to sit at home and eat ice cream, huh? He huffs. "Sasuke, I—"

"I will ban you from ice cream if you don't get here in the next half hour, Uzumaki. Don't think I won't." Then the dial tone.

The blond gnashes his teeth. He shoves the phone back in its cradle, stomps out of his apartment, takes the bus to within a block of the garage, makes a great show of grumpiness as he enters. Alright, so perhaps he is still slightly pissed off about his car (mostly, he is just curious as to why he was called here). "Oi! Bastard!"

Said bastard's voice leads him to the place where he once watched the mechanic work on Nona. Sasuke sits on a lump that looks exceptionally like a car, blanketed by a white sheet. He's smirking. "Close your eyes, dobe."

Childishly, the blond refuses to do such a thing. Sasuke rolls his eyes, very much unimpressed by this act of immaturity. It's not worth arguing over. He hops down from the lump and, with a theatrical flourish, yanks the white sheet away. Naruto gapes. It's Nona. Or, rather, a very good replica of her. "Sasuke…you…" he breathes, running his hand all over the metallic body of the car.

"I put her together for you because you were being an annoying, depressed moron," the mechanic tells him, patting the car fondly.

Naruto launches himself at Sasuke, promptly smothering him in a crushing hug and fierce kiss. In the middle of this passion, they trip and stumble their way into the backseat of the car. What he lacks in words, the blond makes up for in ardor. They properly introduce the backseat to a brilliant notion known as impromptu sex (something that Nona II will be experiencing much of in the future).

They are pressed up against each other, sweaty, naked, and pleasured. Sasuke strokes his boyfriend's golden locks lazily. Naruto kisses his jaw, nipping playfully at his ear. "Let's go for a drive, Sasuke."


End file.
